


Simpatía por el diablo

by missbunny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbunny/pseuds/missbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había una vez dos hermanos, Dean el mayor y Sam el menor. Dios los bendijo con unos dones muy especiales. El don de Dean era el don de ser el eterno hermano mayor. Sam tenía otra misión en la vida, una tarea que todavía tenía que descubrir por su cuenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simpatía por el diablo

**Simpatía por el diablo**

 

_Robé las almas y la fe de muchos hombres_

  Hay un recuerdo, abarrotado en lo profundo de su cabeza, que quema, arde como llamas que no se consumen con facilidad. Sam Winchester recuerda esa noche, cuando tenía ocho, como el más bello de los tesoros. Muchas veces se pregunta por qué, otras ni siquiera lo hace, simplemente deja que el recuerdo lo abrume, que perpetúe en su piel.

Aquel recuerdo, cuando Dean Winchester –su hermano mayor- dejó todo orgullo de lado para abrazarlo y contarle un tonto cuento. No había nada de especial en las líneas que Dean leía y leía, a Sam muy poco le importaba ‘ _estar muy grande para esta mierda’_  pero la voz de su hermano era lo único que podía calmarlo. Como un somnífero (como si las palabras arrastraran naturalmente magia) pudo cerrar los ojos y soñar cosas sin sentido, cosas que existen, están ahí dispersas, para que niños las atrapen en sueños.

Dean compartía el recuerdo, pero no sabía si el dolor de pecho era también mutuo. Cerró los ojos. Dolía, quemaba. Era el dolor de la inocencia robada lo que pesaba en su conciencia. Abrió los ojos y la realidad lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que tuvo miedo de caer al piso y quebrarse las piernas.

Sam sonreía, la sonrisa agrandando el rostro, fría, antinatural. Levantó la mano, el cuchillo rozando sus labios. Lo lamió una y otra y otra vez. Una voz en su interior gritaba, le suplicaba que se detuviera que _‘Dean no, cualquier cosa menos Dean’_  Sam rió.

 

Y Dean supo en ese preciso instante que toda esperanza y fuerza que albergaba en su corazón (esa terquedad que lo motivaba siempre a seguir adelante y adelante y adelante-) habían desvanecido en el aire como el vapor del café que tomaba por las mañanas.  

Sam volvió a sonreír.

 

_Había una vez dos hermanos, Dean el mayor y Sam el menor. Dios los bendijo con unos dones muy especiales. El don de Dean era el don de ser el eterno hermano mayor. Sam tenía otra misión en la vida, una tarea que todavía tenía que descubrir por su cuenta._

 

Sam lamió el cuchillo.

 

La vida era injusta.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por haber leído este pequeño fragmento de mi imaginación :)


End file.
